Cruzain is a major cystein protease from Trypanosoma cruzi. It has a molecular weight of 23,500. Its activity is inhibited by the attachment of small affinity labels to one of the amino acid residues in the sequence. Wild type cruzain and mutant cruzain have different inhibitors. This study will focus on the location and the chemical structures of these inhibitors.